Yule Tide Ramblings
by LoliRavenclawAthenacabin
Summary: Just some fluffy Romione Ramblings. Takes place in forth year slightly au.


_**A/N: to anyone who is reading this: Welcome! This is just a bit of fluffy Romione love for all you canon-shippers out there. Featuring Awkward Ron, stubborn/sassy Harry and smart and sarcastic Hermione. Now enough of my rambling.**_

 **Enjoy the show...**

"Harry"

"Yes Ron?"

"Uhhh... y'know 'Mione?"

"Yeeeeeess Ron, I am well acquainted with Hermione"

"Well..."

"Yes..."

"IthinkImightlikeherandwhatdoyouthinkaboutmeaskinghertoYule?"

"Say that again, y"

I think I might like 'Mione and I think I might ask her to the Yule Ball, what do you think, I mean I know she's like a sister to you and you asked me about Ginn so... I thought I'd ask you about 'Mione and-"

"Stop rambling, Ron, I think it's a wicked idea!" Harry cut him off.

"Y-you do?"

"Of course, I was wondering when you would ask her out!"

"Y-you knew I liked 'Mione?"

"Ron, half the school knows"

"...oh... so...it's alright, then?"

"Yeah"

"Wicked!"

 **HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

[two days later, in the common room, Hermione is doing a crossword]

"Erm... 'Mione?"

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Erm, well... y'see the thing is..."

"Spit it out Ronald."

"Erm... well... I just wanted to know... would you...maybe like to... Erm... go to the...ball w'me?"

"Finally! Of course I'll go with you Ron!" The crossword lies, forgotten on the floor as Hermione jumps up, into Ron's arms, they're fourteen, they're fourteen and it's the best feeling in the world.

 **HGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHGRWHG**

"So, Ronald, have you given it any more thought?" Hermione said a few days later.

Hermione and Ron are curled up on the couch next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione with her head in Ron's lap, Ron absent-mindedly carding his hands through her hair, her, reading _Hogwarts: a History_ for the umpteenth time. Harry curled up in an armchair next to them, nose diligently stuck in _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ certainly **not** listening to the new couple's conversation.

"Erm... actually, 'Mione, I was thinking, and maybe we could do the matching couple thing, y'know...your robes matching mine... actually... y'know what... never mind, it was silly."

Harry has to stifle a snort at Ron's suggestion.

"Ron, I was thinking, instead of wearing those old robes your mother got you, and me in my mum's old dress, we could all go out to Diagon Alley this weekend and buy something new."

"I think that's a great idea 'Mione, only, my parents said none of us could have anything new because of the... Erm... money" with that statement, Ron turns a bright shade of scarlet.

"Actually, Ron," said Harry, speaking for the first time, "I said I would pay for everything."

Harry finally raises his head from _Quidditch through the ages_ to look at his friend's dumbfounded expression. He chuckles. "Honestly, Ron, don't look at me as if you're Hermione and I'm Bathilda Bagshot."

"Hey!" Protested Hermione from her spot on the couch.

"Hush Hermione."

"I asked McGonnagal and she said she could arrange for the weekend before Yule to be at Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmead. I seem to have some pull with all the Professors after what happened in the war." Harry gives Hermione a cheeky smile and winks at Ron.

"Harry!" Says Hermione, "you shouldn't be using it to your advantage!" She scolds, and out of her line of sight, Ron rolls his eyes at Harry.

"It's not like I have before! And y'know Hermione, you really need to-" "OWWW! HERMIONE!" This outburst was caused by the fact that Hermione had hit Harry with one of her patented Slaps Upside The Head©️.

"So, Harry, who are you going to Yule with?"

"Yes, Harry, you never mentioned that you were going with anyone, I mean, I know you're not going with Ginny..."

"About that, I'm going with..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _ **A/N: so... bit of a cliffy, don't worry, you'll get the next part soon enough... who do you think Harry will be going to the ball with? Will it perhaps be Cho Chang, or Luna Lovegood, maybe he'll go with Parvati Patil or perhaps he will go with Draco Malfoy.**_


End file.
